Amuto
by maruluque
Summary: es como la continuación de shugo chara emitiendo algunas cosas como el ultimo capitulo de shugo chara doki esta pero easter continua teniendo a Ikuto bueno algunas palabras para saber drama, romance,celos sobreproteccion, hermanos pariente extraños
1. Chapter 1

Amu pov

Hija levántate, llegaras tarde al colegio— decía mi madre

Amu-chan levántate, apresúrate— gritaban a todo pulmón tres de mis charas

Me levante, muy perezosamente estaba teniendo un sueño agradable

En ese momento deseaba que el reloj se parara, para seguir durmiendo

Me senté en la cama y Miki me pregunto

¿Amu-chan por que no te levantaste? —

Es que estaba soñando algo hermoso — respondí

¿y que sonaste-desu? —agrego Su

Eh no me acuerdo— dije con una gotita estilo anime

Amu-chan!!!! —me regañaron tres de ellas

Toda la noche estuviste pronunciando— titubeo Ran

Un nombre — menciono Su

Si pero no era—exclamo Miki

Las tres se miraron y gritaron

— No era él de Tedase-kun y pronunciabas muy contenta ese nombre—

Como si fuera alguien importante— aclaro Ran

¿y él de quien era? —pregunte curiosa mientras ellas se miraban También note que día salía de su huevo y exclamo

Era el de Ik…— las otras tres le taparon la boca y salieron afuera con ella

Di un salto de la cama donde estaba sentada para ver que el despertador me había hecho caso, pero por desgracia no el tiempo, me arregle veloz mente y baje, vi mi desayuno pero de este solo tome dos tostadas para el camino, salude a mi mamá y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hice un par de cuadras, cuando sentí que me seguían pare de correr y voltee, pero no se encontraba nadie, seguí caminando, sentí unos ruidos di vuelta nuevamente y dije preocupada

¿Ran, Miki, Su, Día son ustedes? —

No le di importancia y seguí caminando. Disculpen mi falta de educación soy Hinamori Amu, voy a sexto grado de la primaria Seiyo, tengo el cabello rosa, tengo ojos color ámbar, soy conocida también como la cool y sexy Hinamori Amu, pero en realidad quisiera ser de otra forma y por eso tengo cuatro charas la primera es Ran la porrista excelente en los deportes, luego Miki una gran artista, después Su la cocinera, y día la cantante, es la mas sabia de las cuatro.

Iba comiendo una de las tostadas, había cesado de correr ya estaba cansada y además por un presentimiento, me sentía mas tranquila pero luego volví a escuchar ruidos y volteé la cara mirando sobre mi hombro como no vi nada no le di importancia y decidí seguir caminando cuando voltee hacia delante vi algo que no podía creer

Ik… Ikuto—

Amu—

¿Qué haces? —

nada—

como nada te estas comiendo lo único que voy a desayunar —

Se acerco peligrosamente a mi cara

¿enserio? —dijo sonriendo

si— dije mirando a un lado, mientras sentía que estaba roja

El se alejo y agarro su bolso y empezó a buscar algo, lo miraba extrañada saco de allí lo que parecía su almuerzo.

—Toma cómelo— exigió el sonriendo

—No—

—Si—

—No—

—Si—

—No—

La pelea fue interrumpida por un ruido que provenía de mi estomago Ikuto rió burlonamente y agrego

—Cómelo o si no, no te dejare irte—

—Pero—

¿Qué? —

Tu no comerás—

¿Te estas preocupando por mi? —

nunca—

A-m-u cómelo tienes hambre, luego te sentirás mal —

Ikuto pov

Ella me miro de reojo y luego con duda, entonces le dije

—Todo estará bien —

Ella accedió a comer pero dijo que solo un poco, yo no tenía problema si se lo comía todo, por que me sentía culpable me había comido casi toda la tostada que ella estaba comiendo así que se sentó, le di el almuerzo, comenzó a comerlo termino rápidamente, cuando noto que se lo comió a todo se sonrojo y me pidió disculpa y dijo que haría lo que sea *Esa oferta me parecía tentadora, pero con una sola cosa no me conformo si pidiera un poco mas pero no me gusta tentar al destino* en eso me pregunto la hora apenas conteste se exalto faltaban quince minutos para que entrara al colegio y de allí hacia su destino habían como veinte o quizás más empezó a correr a toda velocidad

¿Por qué no haces cambio con tu chara? — opine

Contesto que no estaban con ella entonces

—por que te comiste mi almuerzo quiero que hagas dos cosas —

Ella asintió con su cabeza

—Promételo— le exigí —harás lo que seas, dos cosas y sin oponerte—

Hice que me lo jurara con su dedo meñique. Cambie con Yoru y la cargue como una princesa

¿Ikuto que haces? —

Te llevo—

No bájame—

Así no llegaras tarde—

Yo no, pero vos si—

no—

¿Por qué no? —

Por que entro dentro de media hora, ya que falto un profesor—

Empecé a saltar por los tejados me subí al muro que recorría cubriendo el colegio, me destranforme y divise a mucho chicos y chicas que volteaban a ver, entonces Amu sin desaparecerle el sonrojo que había aparecido después de que se comió mi almuerzo , ya que perduro por traerla cargando, me dijo

—bájame Ikuto—

La baje, me acerque a su cara, vi como se ponía aun mas roja entonces empecé a escuchar

¡que sexy es el novio de Amu! —

Es mas grande que ella—

Es hermoso—

¡kyaiiiiiii!!!!! —

En eso pose mis manos sobre sus mejillas

—ah la esta besando—

Eso decían las que miraban, ya que los chicos importancia no le daban, pero solo parecía. Entonces decidí hacer que no digieran mentiras las damas y me empecé a acercar a su rostro, cada vez más y más cuando estábamos a centímetros

—Tsukiyomi Ikuto aléjate de hinamori-san—

* * *

Pues hasta aquí espero que hasta ahora le guste pero se pondrá más interesante habrá mucho amuto habrán escenas de la serie es como la continuación pero omitiendo el acercamiento de Tedase y Amu la aparición de Hikaru cuando vencieron a Easter, etc. luego diré mas y quizás haga unos pequeños cambios en las escenas que están de la serie y también habrá una mini conversación mía con los personajes si quieren preguntarles algo díganlo en los Reviews yo personalmente las contestare junto a ellos jajaja… aquí la primera conversación.

* * *

Maruluque: ya esta el primer capitulo, que te parece Amu

Amu:¡¡eh!! Por que las chicas piensan que ikuto es mi novio

Maruluque: es que, se ven muy bien para una pareja

Ikuto: novio de Amu, yo, entonces esto será interesante

Maruluque: por supuesto que será interesante, tengo muchas ideas para agregar aquí y crear otros fanfics

Tedase: enserio que bueno

Maruluque: si, si, si, como digas Hotori

Ikuto: que es esto, mmm arigato Marianella

Maruluque: ¿por que? Ah no leas eso

Ikuto: ¿¿por que??

Maruluque: son los adelantos

Ikuto: enserio

Maruluque: si no los leas por que si no, no tiene gracia Ikuto-kun

Ikuto: bueno toma pero si solo son cuatro hojitas

Maruluque: si, lo se pero es elemental

Ikuto: bueno toma

Maruluque: arigato

Ikuto: ¿por que? No me digas que te la creíste no te lo devolveré

Maruluque: entonces habrá aparte de esto 0% de Amuto

Ikuto: me da igual

Tadase: entonces puede ser que haya un 100% de Tadamu

Maruluque e ikuto: ¡imposible!

Tadase: OK! (con una gotita estilo anime)

Maruluque: Tedase tu quieres estar con Amu en la historia

Tadase: si, antes que ese gato ladrón

Ikuto: y tu mini-rey

Tadase: ¿que?

Ikuto: betsuni

Tadase: por favor Marianella has que allá tadamu, si, si, si dale por favor

Maruluque: no ruegues por que no lo haré por que me fascina Amuto

Tadase: pero por favor

Maruluque: no lo siento, y tu Ikuto

Ikuto: ¿yo que?

Maruluque: deja de hacer eso

Ikuto: ¿eso que? Si no estoy haciendo nada

Maruluque: por eso, me hace mal haces que tenga mas ganas de poner mucho Amuto

Ikuto: ¿enserio? Y si hago esto

Maruluque: ¿nani?

Ikuto: esto

Maruluque: ¡¡¡ah!!! Aléjate ikuto suéltame ya, ya de inmediato aleja tu cara

Ikuto: si no quiero

Maruluque: hazlo en este momento o veras

Ikuto: bueno, bueno, no me digas que no te gusto

Maruluque: no es eso es que tu vas ha estar con Amu, pero por haber te atrevido a hacer eso te daré un adelanto exclusivo solo a vos. Ya que tu valentía al haberte acercado sabiendo como soy y que tengo una fusta en el primer cajón del armario de allí, te lo diré y no te pegare solo por esta vez ¡OK!

Ikuto: ¡OK!

Maruluque: ven acércate

Yo hablándole al oído en susurros

habrá un hermano, mayor del cual Amu se olvido que te querrá a vos en vez de a tadase en su familia, cuatro huevos mas para amu y creo que vos también familiares extraños como vampiros, magos y sacerdotisa de otros animes pero serán uno, dos o quizás tres capitulo también estrellas famosas tu hermana y una amiga suya un personaje creado por mi que es rica, tiene un hijo siendo soltera que esta en un fanfic mió en llamado Shizuka Akemi Tsukino Tomoe bueno en resumen ella será una famosa estrella perfecta en todo sentido que la llamare Shizuka Tsukino ya que el segundo nombre y apellido no son importantes bueno el apellido por que Akemi será su nombre de famosa OK creo que hasta aquí es suficiente mañana te daré un pequeño adelanto mas OK! —

bueno hasta aquí no vemos mañana que ya se me hace tarde—

llévate a Amu y bye, bye Tadase—

adiós—


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: los ***** asteriscos indican los pensamientos del personaje**

Solté a Amu que parecía un tomate maduro y de un salto llegue hasta él, entonces le dije en ingles

—that AMU should drop a mini-king—

El me miro con una cara extraña y repetí lo mismo en francés

—que l'UMA devrait baisser d'un mini-roi—

—Ikuto deja de hablar en ingles y francés— me dijo Amu

Las chicas comenzaron a suspirar al enterarse que hablaba francés

Una chica que se encontraba allí levanto la mano y dijo

—ya se quien es el novio de Amu—

El mini-rey sonrió como creyendo de que esa chica se había percatado de que yo no era el novio de Amu y él lo era

*él tendrá que morir y nacer mil veces estando yo aquí*

Salte hasta donde estaba Amu

—Tsukiyomi Ikuto hijo mayor de los dueños de la empresa Easter. Company productora, representante, etc. De ciertos famosos. También es el chico más popular en la secundaria y preparatoria seiyo cual asiste a segundo año de la preparatoria con dieciséis años, cumplirá diecisiete el primero de diciembre.

Y podremos verlos si entramos a la secundaria ya que compartimos el mismo patio y si tenemos hora libre lo veremos —

Eto… ¿como sabes tanto de Ikuto? —

Y como no saber de él —

Bueno creo que vamos yendo alumnos— dijo Tsukasa

Ikuto-kun baja por favor a la señorita Hinamori y ven ha hablar conmigo—

Este bajo a Amu y la depósito en el suelo, luego acerco sus manos a las mejillas de ella algunos miraban la escena este se acerco lentamente, sus rostros estaban a centímetros el, la miro a los ojos y luego poso sus labios sobre los de ella

Tadase estaba en shock viendo como ella comenzaba a corresponder ese beso cerrando sus ojos y rodeando su cuello con los brazos él se separo aun que no quisiera hacerlo paso por el lado de ella y susurro

—Uno de dos, lamento haberte robado tu primer beso aun a que se que ha sido de tu agrado y por favor evita que esos labios tengan contacto con otros que no sean los míos my princess irresistible—

—No me llames princesa—dijo fuertemente

—Pero si eres my princess irresistible—

¡¡¡Ikuto!!! —

*¿Reacción retardada del beso que le he dado?* pensaba él

¿por que me has besado?, si un beso no es un favor— agrego en susurros

Para mi si, por que se que voluntariamente no lo harías—

Tienes razón voluntariamente no lo haría ni aun que fueras él ultimo chico sobre la tierra—

No mientas, a las chicas les queda mal mentir—dijo mostrando una sonrisa que él solo sabe hacer

—Ve al aula así no llegas tarde—

Ella le hizo caso y él fue al planetario con Tsukasa ahí este le dijo

Ikuto-kun—

¿que? —

¿a vos te gusta Hinamori-san? —

mmm—

lo sabia—

¿Qué cosa sabias? —

te gusta —

no — dijo mirando a otro lado

bueno contigo no se puede discutir, ¿vas a ir al colegio? —

no lo se—

ve, por que a la salida habrá algo que te fascinara mi gato callejero—

bueno, será mejor que me vaya, ¿no lo crees? —

si—

Él sale y comienza a alejarse

Ikuto pov

*saben a fresa sus labios, me encanta fastidiarla. Que habrá querido decir con sorpresa, mmm, bueno en fin.*

—Hola mi nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, tengo el pelo azul y corto, ojos color zafiro en el que cualquier chica se pierde y según ellas soy sexy pero que se le va ha hacer, además con eso no logro que a Amu le guste ¡hay no! —

¡Ikuto! Viniste al colegio —

Yo en toda la clase no presto atención pensando en la sorpresa

__________________________flash back __________________________

—Tsukiyomi, señor Tsukiyomi —

¿ah? —

Esta muy distraído, no me diga que…—

¿que cosa? —

Esta enamorado, dígame quien es la afortunada—

Intente hablar pero fui interrumpido

¡¡¡¡NO!!!! Eso nunca pasara —dijeron todas las chicas del aula

Me sentí muy indignado y respondí

—ustedes no evitaran que yo me enamore o no por que no soy suyo y lo sucederá con la persona que yo quiera—

—ha si que el casanova Ikuto Tsukiyomi esta enamorado— decían los chicos

El se sonrojo un poco ya que por su cabeza se le cruzó la imagen de Amu

—yo no estoy enamorado y dejemos el tema —

__________________fin flash back_____________________________________

Ala salida del colegio

—así que esta era la sorpresa —

—no lo encuentro donde será, las cosas que me mandan ha hacer —

* * *

—ha termine por fin—

—te tardaste mucho—

—Es que no tenía tiempo—

esa es tu excusa—

no si no que mis hermanos/a no me dejaban y el comienzo del cole —

bueno no importa por que el me beso si yo no quiero que me bese el—

Si quieres así que no molestes si lo que hago lo hago por vos e ikuto shh…—

Bueno creo que deberían dejar de pelear—

Si bueno creo que me voy por ahí así que nos vamos todos OK, por que no los podría dejar aquí vamos —


End file.
